KuroFai: You Can Hurt Me
by FaiIsDying
Summary: Shonen Ai with Fai and Kurogane. Too much is on Fai's mind causing him to have a breakdown where only Kurogane can help him. Kuro x Fai


KuroFai: You can hurt me.

We looked around at the environment, all in awe when suddenly Kurogane sneezed. I jumped before beginning to laugh.

"Aww are all the flowers affecting Kuro-puppy?" He glared at me before saying,

"So where the heck are we?" Sakura stayed silent and Syaoran shrugged his shoulders.

"This isn't the world that I came from." We carried on standing there staring at the flowers that lay before us, row after row. As the light began to fade a slight orange ting became visible on the flowers and I murmured,

"Much as I'm sure we'd all like to stay here, I think we need to get a move on and find out where we are."

"Mmm I agree. Let's get a move on then." Syaoran said and he began to walk away, Sakura hurrying after him. I sighed and rolled back my shoulders before beginning to stroll after the two teenagers. Realizing that Kuro-tan was not walking with us I glanced over my shoulder and yelled,

"Who knew that Kuro-pippi had such a girly side. Liking flowers and all when he's supposed to be a strong warrior." I winked and started to gently jog seeing that Kurogane was madly chasing after me. I giggled as I began to speed up and over take the kids. However the ninja seemed faster than I expected and soon he grabbed me by my coat and pinned me up against a tree. Still smiling I flirtatiously winked at him and laughed when I saw a slight blush cross his cheeks.

"Aww c'mon let me off this time please." He continued to glare at me before slowing releasing my coat.

"Next time you better watch out. I won't forget these things!" I smiled before nodding my head.

"Ok. I'll watch my mouth." Like a young child I pressed my index finger against my lip in a 'shh' motion. He rolled his eyes and murmured,

"Why do I bother...?"

"Well you bother because otherwise your pride and ego will be hurt. However you know that you need us if you want to go back to your world so you can't hurt us no matter what happens."

"It was a rhetorical question!" he cried as he walked further away from me. Heh. I loved it so much when I wound Kuro-bun up. Everything about the man i loved. The way he ate, spoke, acted however I wasn't exactly keen on the clothing he wore. Kurogane was one of those people to me that, no matter what happened, I knew that I had at least one person that may try to understand me even if he didn't want to show me that side of him. Suddenly realizing that I was daydreaming and that the rest of my group were nearly out of sight I began to run yelling for them to wait up.

I stretched in the cat position sighing as I felt my muscles tighten and then loosen. Yawning I glanced around the room taking everything in. There were light blue curtains, a wardrobe, a writing desk with a quill and pot of ink and last of all a double bed. My eyes widened when I saw the bed. The person I was sharing this room with would have to sleep in the same bed as me. Well I personally didn't mind. I slept with Mokona most nights anyway and in Ceres i always had Ashura watching over me as I slept. I heard a door creak and I glanced up seeing Kuro-myuu entering the room. I put on a big grin and waved manically at him.

"Oh God I'm sharing a room with you. Hmm maybe I should swap with Syaoran..."

"And have you sharing a bed with a young princess that you hardly know! Even Syaoran has better sense than that. Who knows what dirty thoughts will be going through your head if you do that."

"WHAAT?! Are you trying to say I'm a pervert?!"

"I'm not trying to say it. I am saying it." I smiled as I heard him groan in annoyance.

"If you're going to be this bloody annoying the whole time I think I'm going to loose it. So shut it!" He glanced at me menacingly raising a fist.

"Ooh so now Kuro-wanwan is planning on hurting me? What a bad boy."

"God shut the FUCK up!" he roared leaping across the room slamming his fist into my face. I went flying back and landed on the bed pure shock written all over my face. I shakily took a breath and gingerly touched my cheek. It stung as I touched it and I could feel a slight wetness. Looking back at my fingers I saw they were covered in blood. I glanced upwards and saw Kurogane staring at me, mixed emotions on his face. There was still some anger but I could also see slight pain and confusion. Glancing around I began to feel self-conscious as Kuro-woof stared at me. I looked back up at him and tried to smile before feeling a piercing pain shoot down the side of my face making me cry out. I saw Kurogane tense and I wished there was some way that I could pretend I was all right like smiling.

"F-Fai..." I heard Kuro-tan's voice croak out. Not looking at him but instead the blood on my fingers I replied with a 'hmm'.

"F-Fai...I am...I am sorry." I heard him gulp and I thought about something witty I could say next. Though nothing came to mind.

"I guess I let my anger get the best of me and...and I am sorry." I nodded my head and squeezed my eyes shut trying not to cry. It reminded me of the time when my father told me and my twin we were an omen to the city and it was for our own good that we were separated. One of his last lines to me was 'Fai, I am sorry. But this is for the good of the country and yourselves." Suddenly I felt two arms wind around me and one go up to my hair. My eyes shot open and I saw Kurogane less than an inch away from me pulling me into his chest. He gently began to stroke my hair and I felt the tears flow more freely. Clinging onto his black cloak I vowed that no matter how much Kurogane caused me pain as long as he carried on hugging me I wouldn't give a care in the world.

The End.


End file.
